


The Littlest Falconer

by mrs_captain_rogers



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Bitty is great with kids, Bitty works part time in a hotel, Gen, Jack is a great dad, Jack is a single dad, Lardo is the nanny, M/M, Samwell U, She loves corrupting Jack's little angel, Single Dad AU, The littlest Falconer, The littlest Zimmermann
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7863892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_captain_rogers/pseuds/mrs_captain_rogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has found something other than hockey to live for, his daughter Margot. One wintery day he finds himself with hockey obligations and a sick nanny. Will this stange friend of Lardo's with hair like the Georgia sunshine be just the ticket Jack needs?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Margot

**Author's Note:**

> Story is mine, characters (save OC’s) are not. Those wonderful hockey dorks are the creative genius of Ngouzi, Enjoy! All French translations can be found at the end of their receptive chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first part (as in there will be more) of a single dad AU I’m writing for the OMGCheckPlease crew. Story is mine characters (save OC’s) are not. Enjoy!

Jack gazed down at the sleeping figure in his bed. The corners of his mouth tugged toward the sky as she rolled onto her side, dark hair falling across her hair. He knew he had a roadie in the morning and he knew he should be sleeping but he was afraid to take his eyes off her for even a brief moment. He was terrified he would miss something. The child curled against his chest a hard frown on her usually angelic face. 

“Shhh, it’s alright mon petit Coeur. You are safe with papa. I will protect you.” Jack’s voice was gentle in her ear and soon she settled back into peaceful sleep. The large man shifted in the bed allowing his daughter to snuggle close. Long arms wrapped her in a comforting hug as the hockey player drifted off to sleep. It seemed like as soon as his eyes slid shut to sleep a familiar little voice was crying out in his ear jarring Jack from his sleep. 

“Papa! Papa! It’s hockey day!” Jack yawned loudly, stretching long limbs as he sat up and looked around the room. 

“What time is it mon petit Coeur?” 

“I don’t know Papa but it’s hockey day.” Her excitement was infectious until Jack noticed the time on the bed side clock. He was used to getting up before the sun but the glaring red letters seemed to chirp him from the table. 3:17 AM. Jack groaned softly and wrestled his excited daughter into a close hug. 

“Margot, love, I adore that you are so excited but Papa needs to get some sleep or he will not do well during his match today. Can we go back to sleep now?” Blue eyes, mirror images of Jack’s, stared back at him wide and full of question and hesitation. 

“I’m sorry Papa.” There was no excitement in her little voice now. This was the tone she adopted when she had been scolded or corrected. A soft smile slid across Jack’s face as he pressed a gentle kiss to Margot’s little nose, one of the few features she’d gained from her mother. 

“Don’t be sorry sweetheart. We just need to get a few more hours of sleep, okay?” 

The dark little head nodded slowly, a yawn already pushing its way from her mouth. Margot rubbed her eyes slowly and laid back down in the pillows. “Papa, will I see uncle Tater and the others tomorrow?” 

“I think so.”

“Can I wear my number 1 sweater tomorrow?”

“Yes sweetheart.”

“Papa…”

“Yes Margot?”

“I love you.” 

Without another word the child fell bac asleep in Jack’s arms, a small hand clutching onto his shirt. 

When morning finally arrived Jack rose and dressed for his run as usual. On days following Larissa’s days off Jack would take his short route through the neighborhood so he could return before Margot woke. As he made pancakes, still dressed from his run, Jack was greeted by the pattering of small feet. 

“Good morning Papa.” 

The tall man turned and was greeted by a happy gap tooth smile and messy dark hair. The girl, clad in a falconers’ blue nightgown hurried over and hugged Jack’s leg. 

“Good morning Margot. Go sit down, breakfast is almost ready.” There was already fruit salad and a cup of milk waiting on the table for her. Although her diet wasn’t nearly as strict as Jack’s he did his best to feed her healthy foods and teach her healthy eating habits. 

Little bare feet scampered away toward the small four seater table that occupied the sunny windowed end of Jack’s kitchen. As he shifted the hockey stick shaped pancakes onto her plate there was a quick knock before Larissa came in with her key. 

“Good morning Zimmermanns.” Margot’s bright eyes lit up as she waved at her nanny. 

“Papa made hockey pancakes Lardo.”

The small woman made her way through the apartment toward the eat in kitchen. “We got a travel plan for today boss?” Jack glanced over his shoulder from his place at the stove. 

“Game isn’t until tomorrow afternoon but it’s a long trip so we’re leaving today so the boys aren’t jetlagged for the game. I have to be at the airport at eleven to meet the team. Then it’s a four-hour flight to Las Vegas.” 

Margot had fallen quiet as she pushed the fruit around her plate. Lardo nudged her gently with her elbow but the little girl didn’t move her gaze from the colorful concoction. She always got like this when Jack had to go away to games and she wasn’t allowed to go with. When it was a home game or a close game like Boston Margot could be found with Lardo in the WAG section.  
Jack reached down and began to run his long fingers through her dark tresses. He gently pressed a loving kiss to the top of her head. 

“You know I’d take you with if I could mon petite coeur but papa will be far from home for this one. You have to stay here with Lardo and cheer me on. Can you do that for me?” 

She sniffled softly before nodding her head. “Oui papa.” 

Lardo glanced up at Jack with a sad smile in her eyes. “We can still take him to the airport if you want to kiddo.” Margot looked at her nanny and smiled brightly. 

“Yes please, can we do that?” 

Jack glanced at his watch then swore under his breath. 

“If I don’t get cleaned up I’ll be late. Eat up princess.” 

She nodded and scarfed down her breakfast. Lardo gathered the dishes and cleaned the kitchen while Jack showered and dressed for the plane ride to Las Vegas. Both girls were sitting on the living room sofa when he came out. Margot was, as usual for game days, wearing her tiny Falconers’ jersey with a gold tutu and blue leggings. The six-year-old hurried over to her father. 

“Papa look what lardo did to my hair.” Jack had spied the blue and gold ribbons woven into her braids immediately. He pressed a quick kiss to her head and they were off for the airport. 

The pair of small dark haired girls stood at the entrance to security while the team gathered. Margot’s face lit up like a neon sign when she saw Tater and ran into his waiting arms.  
“Uncle Tater!” She giggled happily as the large Russian tickled her in their hug. “Uncle tater stop,” she cried through the giggles. Snowy and Marty both smiled warmly at the scene. Light chirping from Marty about Jack’s favorite junior Puck Bunny caused him to frown but his daughter’s laughter quickly erased the sour look. 

“Sois prudent Papa et bottes leurs fesses.” Jack chuckled at his daughter’s words. 

“Even uncle Kenny’s butt?”

“Especially uncle Kenny’s butt.” 

Jack gave her a tight squeeze and pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

“See you soon baby girl.” 

As the team gathered their carry ons and made their way toward security and the terminal Jack glanced back. The sight awaiting him caused him to swear loudly in Quebecois. Tater turned and laughed at the sign his adopted niece waved after the team. 

“Nanny is funny, yes Zimboni?” 

Jack rolled his eyes as he glanced one more time at the sign. In bright glittery letters among the hockey puck stickers and the Falconers’ logos was the sentiment of ‘Get ‘Em Boys. Wreck Shit Tonight!!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French Translations:   
> Translations are loose and done through online translators so if it's wrong please let me know. I don't speak a lick of french. :D 
> 
> (Side Note: Thank you to QueenOfBrooklyn for setting me straight on my former translations.) 
> 
> mon petit coeur- my little heart  
> Sois prudent Papa et bottes leurs fesses= Be safe papa. Kick their butts.


	2. Game Day Rituals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad this is being enjoyed by so many. I never expected this many hits in such a short period. Thank you for all the lovely comments. If you're enjoying it please subscribe to the story as there is plenty more to come. French translations in the end notes.

Jack’s eyes were like ice as he stared down his familiar opponent. He bit down on his mouth guard one then twice before shooting a grin at the Aces’ captain. 

“I’m under orders from the boss Kenny. I gotta kick your ass.” 

The blonde captain smirked back at his old friend. 

“Is that so Jackie boy? Well then I’m’ going to be the one getting that big hug cause you are going down.” 

Both men grit their teeth as the ref skated up puck in hand. He looked left at Jack then right at Parse before speaking. “Ready?”

They nodded in unison as he stretched his hand before them dropping the black disk to the white ice between them. Kent may have been faster than Jack on his feet but Jack had hands like lightning. With a sharp flick of his wrist Jack flung the puck across the ice right into Tater’s waiting stick. The crowd roared right off the bat as the teams leapt into action. A hard determined expression was plastered across Jack’s face. By the end of the first period the Falconers were up by one and Kent was in the box. 

Back in Providence Margot was snuggled with her stuffed rabbit monsieur lapin in Jack’s arm chair. Just like her father with his PB & J before games and his other pregame superstitions Margot always sat in Jack’s chair for away games. Lardo had lost count how many times the girl had fallen asleep in that warm leather chair. The nanny smiled as she spied the child’s blue eyes beginning to droop. It may have only been 7:30 in Las Vegas but on the east coast it was pushing well beyond bed time. 

“Margot want to send Papa a bed time selfie?” Lardo tugged her phone out as she asked the tired child. 

“’M not sleepy.” Margot’s words were mumbled as her eyes blinked open rapidly fighting sleep. “Sure you aren’t kid.” Shitty smiled warmly from his spot by Lardo on Jack’s sectional. 

“ ‘m not.” 

Her small nose wrinkled and her eyebrows furrowed a bit, mirror an expression her father wore often when annoyed. Shitty chuckled softly and reached over to pat her knee. 

“Whatever you say Dragon Slayer.” From her perch Margot stuck out her tongue at him but her tired eyes were smiling and bright. “Want to come lie down on the sofa with us?” Shitty reached over Lardo’s lap gently patting the segment of couch next to them. Margot shook her head adamantly fully awake for a split second. 

“I always watch from Papa’s chair Shitty.” Her tone was part chirp and part Duh! Lardo couldn’t help but giggle from her place under Shitty’s arm. Nodding she tugged out her phone. 

“She’s right you know. She always watches from that spot. Now missy it is almost bed time. End of the next period or when your papa scores next whichever happens first.” 

Margot crossed her arm across her small body and stuck out her bottom lip. “That’s not fair.”

“Sorry kiddo, life isn’t always fair but I’m sure Shitty will read you a story if you…” Lardo’s words fell away as she watched Jack rocketing down the ice with control of the puck. First a pass up the ice to Tater then a hard check from one of the Aces. Jack rolled with it shouldering the body off him. He quickly returned to his objective catching the puck back from Tater. The only person waiting between him and the net was the goalie who seemed to think Tater still had the black disk. Jack smirked as he got close before sending it flying right into the net. 

“GOAL!” 

Margot shot bolt upright at the sudden shouting. Shitty was on his feet jumping happily and dancing around with Lardo. “Did you see him Lards?” The dark haired woman laughed at her friend and nodded. She glanced over to see Margot on her feet but her bright blue eyes drooping with sleep making her look even more like her father. Lardo smiled warmly at the child. 

“Ont peut prendre la photo maintenant?"

“English please sweetheart.” 

“Oh. Sorry Lardo, can we take the picture for Papa now?” 

A small smile tugged at her features as she once again tugged her phone from her jeans. Lardo nodded toward the door with the hockey sticks and Disney princess static clings on it. As soon as the game cut to commercial Margot scurried to the bedroom and shimmied out of her blue and gold clothes and into a soft flannel nightgown. Jumping on the bed Margot fished a small package from under her pillow. They had a tradition in the Zimmermann household that Margot always received a small gift from the ‘hockey fairy’ whenever Jack had to play a distant roadie. 

“I know it’s really Papa but I think he likes to pretend it’s not so I just go with it,” she’d once whispered to Lardo as they lay curled up on her big girl bed. 

The small gift was wrapped in Tangled wrapping paper, purple speckled with little golden suns. Little fingers ran across the smooth surface for a brief moment before hooking into it and ripping the paper to shreds. Lardo chuckled and reached over to help clear it away. 

“Easy now. What is it this time?” 

“It’s a book, who is it about?” She turned the small soft back book around to show Lardo. The nanny dropped onto the bed examining the book a little closer. 

“William Shakespeare, he’s a very famous poet and play write. He wrote Romeo and Juliet, A Midsummer Night’s Dream, and Hamlet and a bunch more.”

“Halo? I like that song.” 

Lardo laughed deeply at that and hugged the little girl sitting across from her. 

“No sweetie, Hamlet. It’s about a prince who is kind of like your Papa, like he’s sad… You’ve seen Lion King right?” Margot nodded listening intently. “It’s kind of like that story. Trust me, you’ll read it in high school.” 

“Okay Lardo. Do you think Shitty will read it to me?” She held up her little book with a bright smile. 

“Yeah sweetie I’m sure he would.” 

“I like it when Mr. Shitty gets to come over.” A lion sized yawn came out of the little girl’s mouth as she rubbed her eyes. “He talks funny you know.” Lardo gave her a tight squeeze. 

“Yeah I know he does kiddo. Ready to send Papa that picture?” 

Margot nodded and yawned again, this one not nearly as large as the last. Lardo turned on her camera as the child got comfy in her mountain of pillows and stuffed animals. Monsieur Lapin sat in her lap as she held up the book beaming a gap toothed smile for her father. 

“Lardo,”

“Yes sweetie?” 

“Can we send Papa a video instead?” 

“Of course, what do you want say?” 

“Are you doing it?” 

Lardo nodded to her question and hit the button to start the recorder. Margot yawned again, blinking hard for a moment before she began to speak.  
“Thank you for my gift Papa. Lardo says he wrote lots of poems and plays and something about a man named Hamlet and he’s like you but it’s also like Lion King. I hope you kick uncle Kenny’s butt and win the game. à bientôt Papa. Je t'aime.” Then as a final salutation she blew a kiss at the camera. She held up a thumbs up to let Lardo know she was finished. “Thank you Lardo.” 

Lardo pressed a sweet kiss to the top of her head. “Go brush your teeth while I send this to your dad then we’ll see if we can tear Shitty away from the game long enough to read for bedtime.” She nodded and hurried away to the bathroom. A slew of shouts about a blind ref and obvious high sticking rang out in the living room. 

“Shits, you have a performance request.” Lardo leaned across the back of the couch where she’d come to join Shitty in the front room. 

“What was it this time?” 

“A book on the Bard.” 

“For real? That’s awesome. Of course I’ll read it to her.” 

In the hall bath they heard the sink shut off then the light cut out. 

“I’m ready to be tucked in.” 

Shitty smiled and went to the small green bedroom. Lardo returned her attention to the game before sending the short video to Jack. From the other room came the gentle murmured strains of Shitty reading in a plethora of funny voices. Every now and again she could catch the gentle peals of laughter like the ringing of a tiny bell. It was a stark contrast to her father’s laugh, low and rough. 

Across the country in Las Vegas the Falconers paraded into the visiting locker room high on the emotions of a hard fought victory. The game had been close and nearly ended up in over time had it not been for Snowy’s excellent puck stopping skills. After his shower Jack fished his phone from his bag knowing a picture would be waiting. His eyes grew wide, his smile growing wider, as he spied the video. Turning up the volume Jack quickly hit play. When it finished the hockey player played it again just to hear the words better. Marty leaned over his shoulder on the second viewing. 

“You bought your six-year-old a book on Shakespeare?” Jack rolled his eyes playfully at the chirp. Despite being so far away from his little girl he was happy to be with his team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French translations
> 
> "à bientôt Papa. Je t’aime.” --- "See you soon Papa. I love you" 
> 
> “Ont peut prendre la photo maintenant?” --- "Can we take the picture now?" 
> 
> All translations are done using Translate.com so if they're incorrect I apologize and please feel free to correct me. My sister couldn't be bothered to check them for me.
> 
> Thanks a ton to PandaLouise for correcting my French. Any and all help is always appreciated


	3. Boston and Bitty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to note that the orgininal version of this posted was a rough draft that was posted by mistake. This is the correct version of this chapter. Please enjoy!!

Winter hit Providence hard and early which to Margot’s delight meant snow and lots of it. The Falconers’ favorite six-year-old sat in class daydreaming about a snowball fight with her father and nanny when a firm voice pulled her attention away from the window. 

“Margot, are you listening?” 

“I’m sorry Mr. Johnson, no sir I wasn’t.” 

At her admission of guilt, the teacher smiled. Margot had always thought her teacher was a little on the funny side with his occasional comments about alternate universes and plot devices but he still brought cookies every Friday and that made her happy. A blush crept along her pale cheeks as she looked at him. “Would you please repeat the question sir?” 

“Of course dear, just pay a little more attention. This story is short enough as it is we don’t have room for repeating ourselves. Now I asked if you could tell me something people would be celebrating in the next few weeks as we enter the holiday season.”

Margot’s nose wrinkled for a moment as she thought. A smile burst across her face as the answer came to her. They had just finished with thanksgiving and were rapidly heading toward Christmas. “My uncle Ransom and Uncle Holster celebrate Hanukkah. Papa let me go let to their house last year for it and we had lots of fun.” The odd teacher nodded as he turned back to the white board behind him. He quickly began writing in blue marker. At the top in big sloppy letters he wrote HANUKKAH. 

“Now Margot tell us a little bit about your Hanukah experience from last year.” 

“Well we went to their house and Uncle Holster told this story about the temple and a miracle. I don’t remember a lot of that. Then he prayed and we lit the candles when the sun went down. He had this neat thing called a menorah that held all the candle.”

“Would you like to come up and draw it on the board?” 

Margot hopped down from her chair and hurried to the front. Once her little hand was in possession of the blue marker she began to draw the candle holder she’d seen at her uncles’ house, her tongue poking from her small mouth in concentration. “It sort of looked like that, with these big pretty blue and silver candles. Then we played with these little top things called dreidels and ate some neat food. Papa said we can go again this year if Uncle Ransom and Uncle Holster invite us back.” 

“That sounds very nice Margot, why don’t you take your seat now?” He said accepting the marker back from her. The girl hurried back to her seat settling in for the rest of class. Before Mr. Johnson could say much more the loud ring of the lunch bell filled the air. “Alright everyone, line up so we can walk to the cafeteria.” The children gathered their things for lunch and scrambled to get in line with Abigail in the very front as line leader and the litter Zimmermann at the end as caboose. 

After lunch the crew of students returned to the classroom for hats, coats, and gloves before going out to the playground for recess. The rest of the afternoon was filled with bright discussion of other winter holidays and family traditions. Margot sat at her desk with her friends James, Natalia, and Steven as they decorated paper Christmas trees and dreidels. At story time they all gathered on the big fluffy rug and Mr. Johnson read to them; first he read How the Grinch Stole Christmas followed by T’was the Night Before Christmas. The afternoon was drawn to a close with Christmas music and brightly colored sugary treats. 

As soon as school ended Margot was out the door like a bullet eyes scanning rapidly for her father. On special days, like the first day of class and the last day before break, Jack did his best to pick up his daughter himself. The hockey star leaned against his dark truck waiting for her, a crooked smile lighting up his face as he spied her at the top of the stairs. Margot’s school, Providence Academy, was a small private school that Jack had chosen special for its reputation as being progressive and LGBT+ friendly. He knelt to her level catching her up in a tight hug as the girl ran right into his outstretched arms. 

“Papa you came!” Her delighted words and giggles rang out through the snow filled air. “Look what I made, can we hang it on the fridge at home?” She held up a brightly colored Christmas tree in one mittened hand and a glittery dreidel in the other. “Can we give this one to Uncle Holster and Uncle Ransom?” Jack set his daughter on the tail gate of his truck and adjusted her skewed hat making sure to cover her ears and brushing the stray green sprinkles from her cheeks. 

“Yes love of course. I think your uncles would like that very much. Now we need to get going, we have to get packed since we have a bit of a drive ahead of us.” Jack pressed a sweet kiss to her bright red nose before helping her down. Once Margot was properly in her car seat Jack slid in the front and started up the truck. The cd of Disney songs began to pour of the sound system. Both father and daughter sang along happily as they made their way home. After a third rendition of Let It Go Jack heard a sweet voice chime up in the back seat. 

“Where are we going Papa?” 

“We’re going home love.” 

“No when we go on our trip.”

“Oh. Boston princess, and can you tell me what’s in Boston?” 

“History?”

“And?”

“The cheating Bruins?” 

Jack laughed at her answer. He reached back and patted her knee when they stopped for a red light. “Did Lardo teach you that?”

“No Mr. Shi… M-Mr. Crappy did.” She giggled and covered her mouth. The rest of the ride home was full of music but quiet of conversation. Back at their apartment both Zimmermanns were greeted by   
a delightful sight and a loud sneeze. In the corner of the living room by the wall of glass windows facing the city was a big Christmas tree full of bright colorful twinkling lights. Lardo sat on the sofa watching White Christmas. “Did Santa come early?” Margot whispered amazement twinkling in her eyes like the lights on the tree. The small girl reached up to touch the pretty baubles that filled into between the twinkling lights. “Papa it’s so pretty, like the tree at Grandma’s house.”

“No but I think one of his little helper elves might have, right Lards?” Jack ruffled Lardo’s hair as he walked behind the couch. Jack loved seeing the delight in his daughter’s face. “Sweetie do you have any homework?” Margot turned with a sour look on her face all of the holiday wonder washed away at the question.

“No. Mr. Johnson said to have a good holiday and be prepared for some major plot development. Papa, I don’t know what he was talking about but he said it would make sense to the readers.” Jack shrugged as he came around to the front of the couch. 

“Mr. Johnson is a little odd sweetheart; we’ll just chalk it up to that.” Lardo chuckled next to Jack before sneezing twice. “How about you go to your room and start picking out some clothes you’d like to take on our trip?” Margot nodded and hurried off to her room. 

It was a week before Christmas and the final game before the holiday was at Boston on the 22nd. As usual Jack and Margot would leave for his parents’ home in Montreal the morning after the game where they would spend their Christmas holiday. The drive to Boston took nearly two hours between the traffic and two bathroom breaks, the first time for Margot, the second time for Lardo. Jack chirped his nanny gently for having the bladder of a four-year-old.When they finally arrived at the hotel Lardo’s nose was red from sneezing and tissues but she smiled nonetheless spying the name. The building was large to say the least towering at nearly ten stories. Gargoyles lined the roof and ornate gold detailing covered the façade of the grand hotel. It was unlike anything Margot had ever seen in her short six years. Expansive windows covered the front of the building drawing her eyes up and up toward the snowy sky. 

“What’s got you all smiley over there Rudolph?” Jack chirped his nanny with a smile. The side eye he received was sharper than his skates. Before she could answer Margot piped up in the backseat. 

“We get to stay here? It’s like a castle Papa. Monsieur Lapin thinks it’s the prettiest castle he’s ever seen. He told me so.” The crooked smile took over jack’s face as they left the truck with a valet. The lobby was massive featuring a chandelier of crystals and blown glass in a vast array of colors. Even Jack was amazed as his eyes scanned the room taking in all of the holiday decorations done in the same Art Nouveau style as the rest of the building. For a moment he felt as though he’d stepped right into The Great Gatsby. Once they were checked in, the girl at the desk only mildly freaking out when Jack gave his name, they took their keys and started toward the elevator. 

The warm smell of ginger and cinnamon filled the air in the lobby drawing the trio toward the source of the aroma. Their noses led them to a large area in the back of the massive lobby. The colorful decorations were whimsical, swirls, stars, and balls of all sizes hanging and filling the air. Margot was shocked into silence as she patted Jack’s side. 

“Papa what is this place?” 

The entire area had been filled with tables of gingerbread. All around them was a sprawling cookie replica of the town of Whoville with everything down to the tiniest detail. Moving from the left and around to the right the story of How the Grinch Stole Christmas was told page by page. Tiny handmade sugar wreaths hung on tiny handmade gingerbread doors. Everything on the display was edible and the best majority of it was handmade. Baked meringue bushes, poured sugar skating rinks, and spice drop roof tiles were just a few of the things their eyes spied. Tiny chocolate figures with curled shoes and pointy noses were scattered throughout doing a host of Christmassy things including caroling, exchanging gifts, and decorating the houses and trees. There was even a small hockey game going on with a tootsie roll hockey puck and peppermint hockey sticks. Lardo smiled at the red shirts on the players. Jack was the first to speak, finally answering his daughter’s question, after several minutes of nothing but cries of amazement and astonishment. 

“It’s Whoville.” They all had made it around to the large form of Mt. Crumpet. The grey façade of the mountain was covered in rock candy and lots of royal icing snow. At the top, about the height of Jack’s shoulder, was the man himself made of bright green pulled sugar. Jack lifted Margot up to better see the character. 

“It’s the Grinch! Just like in Mr. Johnson’s book.” 

“It’s Bitty!” 

Both Margot and Jack turned to see Lardo hurrying across the room to the short blonde man standing at the display, his back to them as he worked. They quickly followed her Margot still in Jack’s arms as Lardo tackled the man from behind in a big hug. 

“Lardo? Honey what are you doing here? You should have told me you were coming. Is Shitty here too? So help me if he messes with my display…” 

The southern drawl of the man’s voice hit Jack’s chest like a full force body check. He wasn’t much taller than Lardo with a head of hair like sunshine and a smile just as bright. His eyes were large and round and it only took Jack a moment to notice they were the same color as the chocolate streaked across both his apron and his cheek. A lopsided grin spread across Jack’s face as he watched his nanny and her friend interact. 

“I’m here with my boss…” She sneezed again and snuffled lightly. “We’re in town for a couple of days before Jack’s game on the twenty second against the Bruins.” Jack cleared his throat. Lardo spun on her heels and looked at him then Margot, who was wrapped up in the site of the Whoville Christmas tree. “Oh. Jack this is Eric Bittle, I went to school with him. Bitty this is my boss Jack Zimmermann and his daughter Margot who I nanny.” Bitty turned and wiped his hands on his white apron, a bright smile like the Georgia sun spread across his face. The blonde extended a hand to Jack who firmly shook it. 

“I know exactly who you are Mr. Zimmermann but it is no less a pleasure to meet you. Call me Bitty, all my friends do and any friend of Lardo’s is a friend of mine.” The lopsided grin only grew. Before he could respond Margot ran up to the adults, Monsieur Lapin tucked under her arm. 

“Lardo, Papa, did you see that big tree? It’s so big and pretty. Is it made of candy?” Bitty couldn’t help but beam at the sweet child and knew to be closer to her level. 

“Well hello there, you must be Margot, you’re the one that Lardo takes care of right?” The child stopped dead in her tracks and turned to look at Bitty, now suddenly shy. She tucked herself tight against her father’s long legs. “Oh come now, there’s no need to be scared. I won’t bite.”

“Papa, he talks funny.” Jack chuckled softly. 

“No I’m sorry that was rude, yes sweetheart he speaks differently than us but it isn’t funny or weird, just different.” The child nodded and looked at Bitty. 

“This is Monsieur Lapin. He’s my best friend.” 

The blonde man reached out and gently patted the lavender stuffed rabbit on the head. “It’s very nice to meet you too Monsieur Lapin. I have a bunny at home too. His name is Senor Bun; I’ve had him since I was about your age actually.” Margot’s blue eyes lit up like the sun. 

“Do you really?” 

Bitty nodded happily. “Yes I do. Would you like to see what I’m working on?” Margot nodded vigorously and took the hand Bitty had stretched out to her. Lardo practically beamed to see her good friend and her charge hitting it off so well. 

“You’re awful quiet there, Boss. Penny for your thoughts?” 

Jack glanced down at his nanny, his friend, and the lop sided grin reappeared on his face. Lardo could only remember seeing that look two places, the pictures of Jack with Margot’s mother, Reinette, and when he was with Margot herself. Now she spies that same look on his face while watching her good friend with his daughter. 

“What can you tell me about your friend Lardo?”


	4. Samwell Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told myself I had to get this one up by the end of the week. Wee hours on Sunday still count in my book. Hope you enjoy and a small shout out to my buddy for helping inspire part of this chapter. 
> 
> Story is mine but characters are not. Those lovely hockey nerds are the creation of Ngouzi.  
> French translations at the end.

Jack watched the delight on his daughter’s face as she watched the blonde baker decorate the gingerbread sleigh. His mind had begun to wander as he took another look at the large display causing Lardo to startle him when she bumped his side with her elbow. 

“He’s here every week between Halloween and Christmas making a new display. This week was the Grinch. The week of Christmas will be a Disney Princess Christmas. Bitty has been planning these for months.” Jack pulled his gaze away from the tiny whoville residences playing hockey on a poured sugar lake. 

“He’s really talented. How did you two meet?” 

“He’s on the team at Samwell.” 

Jack’s dark eyebrow raised inquisitively. She couldn’t possibly mean the Samwell Men’s Hockey team she managed during her school years. A knowing smile spread across her face as Lardo slowly nodded. 

“Yes, that team. “

“There’s no way.” 

Lardo laughed and turned to see Margot hurrying up with purple sparkle sugar on her cheek. Bitty was right on her heels a bright smile across his face. Lardo sighed seeing him. “He’s usually so clean  
when he works. Then again he’s usually making pie and on a much smaller scale.” 

“Papa look what Mr. Bittle made. He let me help!” Margot grabbed at Jack’s large hand and tugged him back toward the other half of the large display. Bitty chuckled, his laugh warm and bright just like his smile. 

“Oh no darling. Mr. Bittle, that’s Coach. You can call me Bitty.”

“Okay Mr. Bitty.”

The lop sided smile on Bitty’s face seemed to mirror the one Jack was wearing. Lardo reached over and rubbed the chocolate off Bitty’s cheek with her thumb before throwing an arm around his shoulders. 

“So when you get out of this place for the day?” Bitty glanced over his shoulder and looked at the table he’d been working on. 

“About another hour worth of work then I can call it a day. Plus, no early practice tomorrow so I don’t have to get hurrying back to school anyway. Why do you ask?” 

“Well I thought since you were here and I was here and they were here we could all go get some supper together, catch up a little. Besides Jack knows Holster and Ransom and he’s well acquainted with a certain Mr. B.S. Knight. It’d be fun. Share some stories about the good old days at Samwell.” 

“You mean last year?” Bitty snickered at his own chirp and swayed when she punched his shoulder. “Okay sounds fun. What do you think Mr. Zimmermann?” Jack had once again gotten distracted by the brightly colored world of gingerbread and confections. 

“Earth to Jack,” Lardo called. Margot tugged at his hand causing Jack to turn back to his daughter. The tall Canadian shook his head briefly to clear his mind. 

“What now?” 

“You, us, Bitty, dinner?” 

Jack looked down at his daughter who continued to tug on his hand. 

“Can we Papa? Please!” 

A smile spread across his face as he scooped he up, planting her firmly on his shoulders. His attention tuned to Bitty and Lardo who were watching him, waiting for a response of some sort. Jack quickly nodded and patted Margot’s leg where it hung across his shoulder. 

“I’d definitely be up to hearing some stories about the dynamic duo, and this one as well,” he replied thumbing toward his nanny. Both Lardo and Bitty broke out into mirroring smiles. The blonde man ran his fingers through his hair.

“I know just the place.” 

As Bitty, Lardo, and the pair of Zimmermanns made their way to a small local joint Margot rode high on her father’s shoulders. The child chattered away happy from her perch taking in the sights of the city. 

“I thought you said they were a quiet pair.” Lardo glanced over at her blonde friend, a smile dancing on her lips. 

“I said he was quiet, I said no such thing about dragon slayer.” As they reached a busier part of town Margot patted Jack’s head. The hockey player tipped his head back to look at his daughter. 

“Oui love?” 

“Puis-je descender?”

“Not right now sweetheart. There’s too many people and I feel better having you up there where I know you’re safe.” His large hands patted her small knee gently 

“But…” 

“We’re almost there, sweetie. I’m sure he won’t make you sit up there while we eat. Plus, isn’t it fun having a big tall moose to ride around on.” Both Jack and Margot looked down at Bitty whose face was lit up with that same warm smile. That smile sent the butterflies in Jack’s stomach into a tizzy. 

“I sure hope not Mr. Bitty. I wouldn’t want to get food in Papa’s hair. He really likes his hair.” 

“Even if it looks like something out of a 90’s boyband video.”

Bitty and Lardo both giggled loudly at the reply. Jack scowled as he spied Shitty waiting outside the restaurant for them. Despite the hard expression on his face Jack’s eyes were full of light and cheerful. It took him a moment to realize that neither his nanny nor her friend had spoken. 

“Mr. Shi- Mr. Crappy!” Margot smiled bright as she spied her friend waiting for them by the door. Bitty smiled warmly hearing her self-censor as well as she did. 

“Does she always call him that?” 

“No, just when Jack is around. It’s kind of funny actually.” Lardo’s hushed reply was covered by a rowdy group of men walking up behind them arguing loudly over the upcoming Bruins game against the Falconers. Before anyone had a chance to say anything about their language a loud sneeze echoed through the front entrance of the restaurant. 

“à tes souhaits Lardo,” Margot called as Jack swung her down from his shoulders. 

“Merci.” 

The group was quickly sat in a round corner booth which Jack was grateful for. As they got settled Lardo sneezed yet again. Both Bitty and Shitty looked at her with concern.  
“Darling I think you should have some hot tea and rest. You are definitely coming down with something.” The southern drawl to his words brought an absentminded smile to Jack’s face. There was something about it that reminded him of Rennet. Once they were settled Jack turned to the smaller man, quiet for a moment before finally speaking. 

“So, Bittle right? Lardo tells me you’re not only on the Samwell hockey team but you’ve got the C this year huh?” 

Before he could answer Margot stared up at him, eyes wide with amazement. “You play hockey like my Papa? But you’re so short.” 

Lardo snorted as she broke out in laughter. “We’ve been telling him that for years,” she choked out. It only took Shitty and Jack a few seconds to join in her infectious laughter. Bity wrinkled his nose but his eyes shone with a smile. 

“Har har chuckle heads.” 

Shitty’s large hands clapped Bitty on the shoulder. “Oh come on Bittle, if we didn’t chirp you, you’d think something was wrong. Besides she’s six man.” A gaze the color of rich coffee turned on the suddenly shy little girl. Her pale cheeks were the color of strawberries as the blonde eyed her. 

“It’s alright darling. I’m used to it.” 

Their conversation was cut off as the waitress, a tall redhead with eyes only for Jack, approached the table to take their order. Both Lardo and Shitty got burgers, hers the Caprese turkey burger, Shitty’s the bacon cheese burger with a fried egg on top. Jack got a salad with grilled chicken while Margot had chicken tenders with veggies. Bitty had taken the longest to decide. Lardo snickered when he finally settled on a club sandwich after much hemming and hawing. With orders in hand the waitress retreated away from the table with a promise of refills. The group quickly fell into conversation of Shitty and Lardo’s Samwell days while Margot colored quietly. 

“So there I am standing in the doorway of the Haus and I hear this one,” Bitty hiked his thumb toward Lardo. “Threatening Ransom and Holster within an inch of their lives meanwhile that one…” He pointed an accusing finger at Shitty. “He’s passed out cold on the kitchen floor naked as a jaybird. I about turned tail and bolted but Lardo turns and says ‘oh hey bitty we were wondering when you’d get here’ before turning back to rans and holtzy. I honestly thought she was going to dispatch them right then and there.” 

“What’d they do?” 

“Hmm? Oh…” 

Lardo cut Bitty off before he could answer. “Those two idiots were using my flatiron to pop popcorn. When I called them out on it and demanded what possibly justified doing it, Ransom said I’d smell like a buttery princess. I was not impressed.” The scowl on her face, which was promptly interrupted by yet another sneeze, said it all. 

“Lards that seems to be really turning into a something, maybe you should get it checked out.” Shitty squeezed her shoulder, concern heavy in his eyes. Lardo looked back at him and nodded. 

“You’re probably right Shits.” 

“Papa.” Jack turned and looked at his little girl, a smudge of ketchup on her cheek. He licked his thumb and gently rubbed it off like his own mother had when he was a child. “Can we do something tonight?” 

“What would you like to do mon petite couer? Maybe go see a movie or look at Christmas lights?” The child shook her head. 

“Can we go skating?” 

Jack wasn’t overly surprised by her request and smiled. The other adults shared a smile upon seeing her passion for the ice, so much like her father.  
“Do you like to skate?” Margot turned to Bitty hearing his question. 

“Yes, I was to play hockey like Papa or maybe figure skate like the ladies I see at the rink sometimes. They get to wear pretty sparkly dresses.” All three Samwell crew shared a glance before Shitty chimed in. 

“Bitty used to figure skate. He was pretty good at it too.”

“Pretty good, my foot. I was fantastic.”

“Really?” Bitty honestly couldn’t remember having ever seen eyes bigger than Margot’s in that moment. He nodded as he took a sip of his lemon water. 

“You bet your boots I did, sugar. Ransom and Holster wanted to make a play out of it but the coaches wouldn’t have it.” 

“Do you know of a rink around we could visit then?” Jack had finally spoken up since the topic of going skating had been begun. Bitty nodded again an impish grin playing on his lips. 

“I know a place…” 

 

Once dinner was finished and payed for, Jack insisted, Shitty forced Lardo into his car to take her back to the hotel to get some sleep. Having class work due that night he couldn’t join them for skating either. Bitty, Jack, and Margot piled into the car, a smile tugging at Bitty’s cheeks as the Disney cd in the player started right away. 

“Why Mr. Zimmermann are you a Disney geek?” Jack’s cheeks turned just a hint of pink. 

“It’s Margot’s cd but I enjoy it too. We watch lots of Disney movies together.” 

“Papa likes Frozen. I like Brave and Little Mermaid and Alice in Wonderland and…” She continued to rattle off Disney titles for a full block before Jack’s laughter made her pause. 

“I think he gets the picture sweetheart.” 

With Bitty’s directions they made it to the rink in about twenty minutes just as the sun was beginning to set. Blue eyes gazed across the sky at the streaks of pink and purple painting the horizon like Lardo’s brush strokes. “This place is so far out of the way, why this place? I’m sure there had to be others. What is this place anyway?” Bitty waved them over from the door as he jiggled his key in the lock. 

“Well I just so happen to have a key to this one.” They made their way in through the dimly lit hallway until they passed a couple of trophy cases. Margot tugged on Jack’s sleeve. 

“Papa, regarde.” 

Both men stopped and looked where the little Zimmermann pointed. Inside the glass case along with several trophies and awards were pictures of the Samwell Men’s Hockey team from previous years. The corners of Jack’s mouth rose as he spotted his friends in years gone past. Ransom and Holster with their C’s, Lardo on the ice with the team looking terrified, and of course Shitty yelling at someone, probably over something that wasn’t even hockey related. A soft chuckle escaped the Canadian. 

“It’s hard to believe they’ve all moved on. It’s just me and the Frogs now. Sure we’ve got the tadpoles and all but that’s not quite the same.” 

“Who’s that?” Margot stared up at a picture of several men in hockey gear all smiling brightly. One had red hair, one had eyes like emeralds, and the third sported a smile full of metal hardware. Bitty touched the glass above the picture and smiled back at the image. 

“That’s Dex, Nursey, and Chowder, the Frogs. They were freshman my sophomore year and such a cast of characters I swear. They’re a great group of guys. You’d like chowder Margot; he can do the splits just like that.” Bitty snapped his fingers. She answered with a wide smile. 

“Lardo talks about them sometimes. It’s nice to have a face to put with the name.” Jack’s eyes flit across the pictures for a moment more before he spoke again. “I thought we were here to skate.” Margot perked up, hurrying down the hall like she knew where they were going. Bitty glanced at Jack as they walked. “She can smell the ice or at least that’s what she tells me.” A bright peal of laughter escaped Bitty and Jack was filled with the warmth of it. 

Once skates were laced, Jack and Margot never road tripped without them, the trio pushed out onto the smooth clear surface. Margot wobbled slightly before regaining her balance and pushed off with a smooth glide. A wave of peace washed over Jack as he skated aimless circles around the rink. 

“Welcome to Faber y’all.” Jack faltered for a split second hearing the name. 

“Faber? Like the Faber? Like the one Lardo never shuts up about?” Margot’s blurted the question out skidding to a halt, her skates rasping against the ice. 

“The one and only Faber, home of the Wellies and the Samwell Hockey team.” 

“It’s a nice rink, there’s almost something familiar about it really,” Jack replied as he skated past Bitty. “I bet I could beat you around it. I know Lardo says you’re the fastest thing in a Samwell jersey…” 

“You’re on Mr. Zimmermann.” Bitty and Jack shared a smirk as they came to a stop on a line. “First one back here wins.” 

“You’re on.” Jack nodded and when Margot shouted Go after a count of three both men bolted. Jack’s leg may have been nearly two thirds of Bitty’s body size but Bitty was by far the fastest thing on two skates Jack had seen in a long time. His loud laughter echoed off the boards and glass as they circled the oval. Bitty’s laughter mixed with jack’s as they returned to the line, Bitty just a few short feet ahead of Jack. “Best two out of three?” The hockey playing pair took off on another lap while Margot twirled and giggled in the middle of the ice, happy laughter filling the crisp air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All translations are done with google. If something is off or wrong please let me know. I don't speak the language and am doing the best with what I've got. :D 
> 
> "Papa, regarde" : Papa look!  
> "oui" : Yes  
> "Puis-je descender?" : can I get down/off?  
> “à tes souhaits" bless you  
> merci thank you


	5. The Haus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check, Please! and its characters are not mine. They are the genius of Ngouzi and can be found on tumblr. No seriously go right now and read the whole thing... you'll thank me. Now please enjoy.

Jack couldn’t quite place his finger on it but there was something oddly familiar about the rink as he took another lap around it. In the center Bittle worked with Margot on a few basic figure skating moves. A sad smile tugged at Jack’s mouth as he watched reminded of Margot’s mother, of how they first met. 

“So this is where you played with Holster and the others huh?” Jack’s skates rasped against the ice as he came to a stop next to the blonde. 

“Yup, Faber’s like a second home now. It’s gonna be pretty weird leaving this place behind after graduation.” Both men froze as child between them teetered and wobbled before  
falling to the ice square on her butt. Rather than the screech of pain Bitty had expected a loud peel of laughter erupted from the girl echoing off the glass around them. 

“Can we do that again?” 

Jack chuckled at Bitty’s wide eyed reaction. 

“She’s a Zimmermann Bittle, she’s been skating almost longer than she’s been walking.” 

A light smile played on Bitty’s face as he watched Margot wobble back onto her skates. Pride danced across the faces of both Zimmermanns. 

“Papa says when I grow up I can play hockey or figure skate like Mama or anything I want.” Margot’s tiny chest puffed out and her azure eyes sparkled as she skated small figure eights. Bitty smiled warmly at the girl before glancing over at her father. 

“Would y’all like some hot cocoa?” 

The walk to the Haus only took a few minutes but for Margot it was a wonderful adventure. She waved happily at passersby and nearly screamed with giddy delight when she saw the frozen over Pond. 

“Mr. Bitty can we skate on that next? We skate on a lake like that at Grandpapa’s house. Once again a smile like a ray of sunshine danced on Bitty’s face and Jack’s heart melted just a little bit more. 

“I’m sorry darling, the Pond isn’t quite frozen completely yet. Somebody, one of my tadpoles actually, nearly fell through last week.” Margot frowned as she gazed at the shimmering layer of ice. “But if you come back in a few weeks I’m sure we could do it then.” 

_He’s so good with her, almost better than Lardo._

Jack’s mind wandered as Bitty and Margot talked about Christmas wishes and hopes. The girl’s cry of excitement yanked Jack from his own head. In front of them stood a semi ramshackle house. It had been recently painted, maybe a few months before, and the porch looked like it had been recently repaired. Strings of bright multicolored lights twinkled along the roof and windows. An inviting wreath hung on the door proudly wearing the Samwell red and white. 

“This is it eh?”

Lardo had told many a story of the famed Haus where she and her hockey boys lived. Ransom and Holster had lived here, Shitty had lived here, and at least for the time being Bitty still lived here. A large snowman, nearly four feet tall, stood in the yard proudly holding a hockey stick wearing a bright red Samwell tee shirt. 

“This is it.” 

Before either man could say or do a thing Margot bolted across the yard right up to the snowman which seemed to tower over her the closer she got. 

“Honey be careful, don’t mess up the snowman.”

The girl nodded quickly back at her father before hugging the snowman around the base. It wobbled slightly before settling again. Bitty’s bright smile returned as they made their way inside. It was misleading how large the place really was from the outside. A good size living room spread out before them, a good size TV on one wall. Several plush chairs were arranged around a large dark coffee table along with a rather dingy green couch. The only word that could properly describe it in Jack’s mind was gross. 

Despite the linger odor of athlete funk the warm scents of cinnamon and maple filled the Haus. “I have stuff for hot chocolate and spiced cider if you’d prefer that.” Jack looked down at the shorter man, his expression blank, until he realized Bitty was talking to him. 

“Hmm? Oh actually black coffee if it’s not too much trouble but I’m sure Margot would like the hot cocoa.”  
Bitty nodded briskly before leading the way into the kitchen. For the first time Jack acknowledged the pair of young men, one with bright red hair, the other with deep green eyes and a tattoo, sat on the gross green couch playing Mario Cart. 

“Papa can I watch?” 

“If they don’t mind, I don’t see why not. Do you guys mind if she watches for a bit?” Both stopped their game and turned toward the voice. 

“Bitty!” The ginger had been the source of the outburst. The small blonde bolted through the kitchen door hair fly away and cheeks red. 

“What? Is somebody hurt?” 

“You brought Jack **Fucking** Zimmermann home and didn’t bother to say a word to me and Nursey? What the hell Bits?” Bitty’s features normally like the sun, bright and warm, turned hard like the ice at Faber. 

“William Poindexter there is a child present you watch your mouth.” His hands rested on his hips. “And for another thing I didn’t ‘Bring Jack Zimmermann home.’ Lardo works for him, you dunce.” Bitty turned to the Canadian. “Jack I’m sorry about that. This is Dex and Nursey our first string D men pair.” The pair waved from the couch. 

“Oh and yeah little bunny can watch the game.” The other one, Nursey was it Jack wondered, had finally chimed up. “Dex honey sit back down and play the game or I’m giving mini Zimm your controller.” 

Dex turned and sank back into his seat only to find Margot in front of him, hands on her hips and an impish gleam in her eyes. On Dex and Nursey’s approval she clambered into the beige arm chair closet to Nursey. 

“Be good love, I’ll be right in the kitchen with Bitty.” Jack smiled at the pair of thumbs raised in the affirmative before following Bitty’s path. 

“Oui Papa,” she called after him. 

The kitchen was a bright warm space filled with wonderful scents of cinnamon, apples, and maple. The small blonde was shoulders deep in the oven, his butt sticking up in the air. 

_I could get used to a view like that…_

Bitty righted himself and turned, a high gasp erupting from his lips. 

“Jack! Heavens you about scared me to death. I didn’t even hear you come in.” Jack took a step closer a small smirk playing across his lips as he peeked over Bitty’s shoulders. 

“What smells so good?” 

“Maple crust apple pie. It’s a new recipe I’m tinkering with.” 

Jack blinked several times, his mouth watering a little at the mere thought of the mentioned combination. 

“Maple apple pie?"

“Well sugar crusted maple apple pie. I put the maple right in the dough last time and it burned. Now it gets mixed in and the course sugar coating keeps it from burning.”

“But you’ve only been in here for like ten minutes.” 

“When I get in the kitchen pies just sort of appear.” Bitty blushed a little as he fiddled with the small pie shaped timer in his hands. “It’ll be ready soon if you want to try some.” A lop sided smile appeared on Jack’s face as he nodded. 

“Alright, I mean I’m on a diet plan for the season and all but I suppose one small slice wouldn’t hurt.” Jack stretched his long arms and joined at the small round table. “So what was it like living here with Lardo and the crew?” 

Bitty chuckled softly as he continued to fiddle with the small timer. “Well where to even begin with those guys…” 

In the living room Margot watched Nursey and Dex play Mario Kart for a while before growing restless. Neither man was playing her much mind as the girl scampered down and started to explore the living room. She managed to find a few missed beer caps from the last kegster under the couch and dime which Nursey promptly told her to keep upon her bearing the treasures to him. The pair returned to their race as Margot continued her exploration. 

It didn’t take her long to find Chowder’s gear bag which had been abandoned by the front window. The dark teal bag had been left open to hair out which gave the child quick access. It wasn’t the first time she’d seen goalie gear up close. Her uncle Snowy sometimes let her play with his glove.  
Reaching into the bag she tugged out first the gloves and then the body pads. Giggles bubbled up as she poked the pads. Sometimes Papa would let her put his on and let her jump on the bed. It was heavier than when Papa helped her so she pushed the chest pads over and wiggled into them where they lay on the floor. The six-year-old pushed against the floor managing only to roll herself onto her back where she teetered like a turtle. 

“Alright in there, angel?” Jack called from the kitchen. 

“Oui Papa.” 

The child giggled again and began rocking back and forth finally rolling herself back onto her front. After a few minutes of pushing with her thin arms Margot finally managed to get up to her feet. Once again she giggled. Chowder’s helmet peeked out of the bag shiny and black in the glint of the evening sunlight. Once upon her head the helmet sank down over her ears then over her eyes, blue as her fathers. The littlest Zimmerman reached out trying hard to pull the gloves on. The white gloves were massive on her tiny hands as she clambered up onto the bay window that filled the front of the Haus. 

“Pie should be ready soon princess. Just hang on for a little bit longer.” Margot froze arms out stretched for the bench seat when her father spoke. When his voice remained in the kitchen she squeaked out a quick “Oui papa” before pulling herself up onto the window seat. Turning slowly so to not lose her balance Margot eyed the room. Nursey had excused himself to the bathroom and Dex was heading down the hall muttering something about Nursey sucking at laundry. One more nervous giggle before Margot jumped from the seat. She landed in a heap of pads and giggles barely feeling a thing. Quickly, or as quickly as a six-year-old in a grown man’s gear can, she got to her feet and promptly ran into the wall, more from lack of balance than intent. The collision spun her like a top putting her next target in full sight, the gross green couch. In the kitchen Jack smiled hearing his little girl. He quickly turned his attention back to Bitty who was fiddling with the time once again. 

“I can’t believe how sick Lardo has gotten. I really hope she’ll be alright.”

Bitty nodded slowly listening. He was worried about his friend but he didn’t quite know what to say with her employer. Before either could answer the other Jack’s phone began to ring in his pocket. The tall man pulled it from his jacket pocket quickly answering on the third ring. 

“Hey boss.” Lardo sounded positively horrible. The usually cheerful voice was rough and gravely. Wet coughs filled the line for a moment before Jack could respond.

Once again Margot froze hearing her father’s voice before realizing he was on the phone. A determined look spread across her china doll features as she hurried toward the couch, using all of her strength and the coffee table to scale its front to the waiting cushions, then scaling the back to her goal, the very top of the couch. 

“Hey Lardo how you feeling?” 

“Shitty… No not you, you twit… Yes, ok I’m sorry. No you aren’t a twit… today.” Jack sighed hearing the back and forth between Shitty and Lardo. “Sorry Jack, uh yeah so I went to urgent care. Its an aggressive case of strep throat.” The coughing began again. 

“Short story I’m in no condition to travel, especially at the high traffic of the holidays. Jack you still there.” Now it was Jack’s turn to finally answer. 

“Just rest Lards. Let me know if you’re gonna stay with Shitty or go home to your family. I just want to know you’re safe.” A few more coughs and a sneeze came across as a reply. 

“You got it boss.” After a weak bye Lardo hung up. Jack set the phone down with a weary sigh. 

“Everything alright?”

He jumped a little feeling Bitty’s hand on his arm. 

“Oh, uh well Lardo is really sick and I can’t let Margot get sick. I don’t have anyone to watch her while I’m in Montreal. The days around Christmas are fine cause my parents and all but on game days… She can’t stay alone.” 

Bitty opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the timer in his hand. Silently Bitty rose and removed the pie from the oven setting it on the waiting cooling rack. 

“I’ll do it.” 

Jack looked up and eyed the man for a moment. 

“Bitty it’s Christmas, wouldn’t you rather be with your own family? I’m sure you have someone back home to spend the holidays with.”

“Did I stutter? I said I’d do it. Mama and Coach are spending Christmas on some cruise trip Coach won. It’s alright Jack, let me be helpful.” A freckled, calloused hand reached out and patted Jack’s arm.

“Alright.” 

Across the living room the stairs began to squeak as someone, a dark haired man in a teal hoodie, bounded down the stairs followed by a young woman with a pretty smile and brown hair. Margot stilled like a dear in the headlights. The man’s expression mirrored her own and the young woman laughed loudly. “Bitty it looks like we’ve got ourselves a little pixie in the Haus to go with Ransom’s ghosts.”

Both Jack and Bitty stood, making their way into the living room where Margot sat perched on the back of the couch like a freaky little birdy. Bitty couldn’t help but laugh at the sight. Even Jack chuckled as he picked his daughter up. Bitty spied chowder’s half empty gear bag by the window.  
“Jack this is Chowder and his girlfriend Farmer. He’s our goalie. That’s his gear she’s got on.” The couple on the stairs waved each with a bright smile. Jack said a quick hello before turning his attention back to his daughter. 

“Is this what you call being good?” Margot bit her bottom lip and tried to avoid her father’s gaze. Despite the tone in his voice a smile lingered on his face.


End file.
